Move for Me
by Jelp
Summary: Powerful desire. Powerful feelings. Move for me. SasuNaru


Special thanks to my baby sis darkalbino for editing this for me while Mommy is playing with Daddy!

**Move for Me**

The music blasted in the background, but the lyrics fell on deaf ears of the two young men in the back of the club, each too engrossed in the feel of a warm body to truly listen to the words. Yet the rhythm, the beat swelled and fell across them and their bodies.

They moved to the pulsing beat. Hips thrusting, beating, wanting.

"Heh, heh."

They could feel each other panting; the puffs of warmth on their lips, but neither could hear the short gasps for breath. The music blared loudly, drowning out their moans and grunts of pleasure.

Strobe lights flashed erratically, making their frenzied bodies seem to move in slow motion, in short clips of action. Every movement was frozen and remade as the lights flickered and flashed against them.

The room smelled strongly of bodies in the crowded music hall as strangers ground and danced wildly to the fast paced music. No one seemed to notice the two men in the back, the one with his back against the wall, his head thrown back, his blond hair covering his eyes. His t-shirt was a deep red with black letterings on it that read "Fuck you."

His counterpart, ironically enough, wore a black t-shirt that read "Fuck off."

The one with midnight black hair showed off his great strength by supporting the weight of the man he pounded his cock into, their bodies moving harshly as only spit, precum, and sweat eased the rigidly straight cock in and out of the blond's ass.

The condom lay on the dirty floor, torn. In their eagerness to put it on, they'd ripped it.

It hadn't mattered. They had needed to be with each other too much to worry about such a mundane thing as protection.

Both men normally had more sense than to screw a random stranger without a condom, but animalistic instincts had taken on a whole new meaning when they'd met each other, bodies grinding to the music.

They didn't even know each other's names. Blue eyes had met ebony ones, and it was as though something had clicked. The blond haired man wasn't usually one for such a dark mass of bodies and anonymity. The dark haired man wasn't usually one for dancing, even if he didn't mind hiding in the darkness such a music club provided.

Want. Desire. Lust. Domination.

All four emotions rushed through their eyes and bodies as the dark haired man grunted and drove himself deeper in the blond who arched his back in utter bliss. The dark haired man had never had sex other than when he was slightly buzzed from drinking, and to do this sober was much better, much more erotic than he'd ever let himself feel before. His body had desires, but he only gave into his urges after a month of planning. He stalked out his one night stands, selecting people he had checked out to see if they were okay. He would talk to them for a month before taking them out to dinner, getting buzzed, and then having a one night stand before leaving them after the one night of shared pleasure.

With this man he had just met, he couldn't help himself. He could have stopped now if he wanted to, but he didn't want to. He had what he wanted in that moment. This was so much more than pleasure.

He felt happiness being with this man.

The blond haired man had only had two partners before; but both had been from long term relationships. He wasn't used to one night stands, but this man here, now, had made him feel so alive, so wired from their simple grinding. He believed in feeling strongly for someone before taking the final step to being intimate.

Yet here he was with this stranger, feeling more intimate and connected to him than anyone else he had ever met.

Their eyes had met. They'd danced, ground against one another. Then more had happened. One thing led to another, and before names or anything else was exchanged, they were in the back, screwing up against the wall.

The blond's eyes rolled back and he writhed as his orgasm spurted from him. His partner thrust into him a few more times, gasping sharply before he too was pushed over the edge.

Legs spent from their orgasms, they slowly sank to the dirty, grimy floor: their bodies soaked with cum and sweat.

Slowly, the dark haired man pulled his penis from the blond stranger. His heart was beating quickly, and now that he was coming off the natural high of sex, he could only stare into the depths of the blue eyes that had captivated him.

Blue eyes stared back at him.

Their look shouldn't have been tender, but it was. The music died abruptly, and they both turned to see that the band had left the stage and was just returning to loud bellows of "Encore!" The band returned and gave thanks to the crowd for the night. They began playing the last song of the evening. Dark eyes turned back to blue, and they stared at each other. Neither man moved from his increasingly uncomfortable position on the floor. Their bodies were a mess, yet neither wanted to move away from the other.

The blond haired man reached out a hand and stroked his finger gently down his lover's cheek. It made the other man shudder pleasantly, his eyes closing in contentment.

It seemed like mere seconds, and the band was done playing. The two stole glances toward the front, and then gazed at each other again. Realizing they needed to move before they were seen, the dark haired man stood first, before offering a hand to his partner.

The blond winced upon standing, and the dark haired man couldn't keep the satisfied smirk off his face as they adjusted their pants.

The crowd began to file out of the crowded music club. People got in between the two before they were swept away amongst the rest of the bodies filing outside.

They stared at each other as the crowd surged around them, glimpsing brief looks as people moved between them. The chance to exchange words, numbers, and most importantly, names, was lost as they were both flushed toward two separate doors, their bodies chilling as the night air hit their sweaty bodies.

The moment was lost.

Each returned home alone; both feeling the same, strange ache that they had lost a part of themselves.

For once soul mates meet, no one else will ever feel like enough.

* * *

Oneshot. Yes, oneshot. Hope you enjoyed it. ~ Jelp


End file.
